


Fuck me like Leon would Tommy

by CCat_69, Willy_Wanker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 薄明の翼 | Hakumei no Tsubasa | Pokemon: Twilight Wings (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Episode: e01 Tegami | Letter (Pokemon: Twilight Wings), Horniness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCat_69/pseuds/CCat_69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: After delivering his letter to Chairman Rose Tommy finds it impossible to sleep, something his best friend Tommy assumed would happen. So what's a good way to go to sleep? Sneak in some snacks, watch some reruns of Leon's matches and of course have some naughty fun that only a nine and ten year old can have.even if the bed is a bit small for said naughty fun.
Relationships: John/Tommy (Pokemon: Twilight Wings)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sin Corps





	Fuck me like Leon would Tommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RioluZX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/gifts).



Jon's lungs heaved, heart pounding like a drum as he and Tommy jumped in jubilation, having just given his letter to Chairman Rose. Tommy smiled brightly, he gripped Jon by the shoulders, "I can't believe you just did that Jon, you're going to see Leon. I just know it!" Tommy proclaimed as confident as he was hopeful. 

Both boys were as giddy as school girls, bouncing on the balls of their feet as they went down the white hall on their merry way back to Jon's hospital room.

They entered and Jon swiftly grasped a framed picture of Leon from his nightstand and held it tight to his chest, "Ahhhhh! I can't wait!" He shouted exhaling bated breaths, falling onto his bed.

Jon's cheeks flushed, lewd thoughts of his hero flashing through his hormonal mind.

"You'll take me too right?" Tommy asked, falling backwards onto Jon's bed next to John.

"Of course! You're my boyfri- best friend! Jon said without hesitation, quickly correcting his embarrassing mistake.

“Heh, to see the champion Leon fight, that’s so cool…” Tommy muttered softly, rolling over onto his side as he gave John a wide toothy grin.

“Do you think we’ll see his Charizard take on a Gyrados! Oh. Oh! Maybe we’ll get to see his Dynamax in his fight! Wait what about-Omph!” was Tommy’ cut off final inquiry, as John threw his pillow over the brunette’s face, rolling his light blue eyes.

“Honestly, you’re acting like it was YOU who delivered the letter, I guess someone’s excited” John quipped, facing Tommy as he pulled the pillow off his face and pouted childishly at the blonde.

“Well, I mean I’m definitely coming with you to see the match right?” Tommy asked, rolling on his side looking deep into his friend's cerulean eyes.

“I mean I’m your best friend after all and it could even be like a...a date?” Tommy muttered the last part softly, a pink blush coating his cheeks as he hoped his inquiry was lost in his sudden hushed tone as he looked to the side.

He missed the reddening of John’s cheeks as the blonde had definitely heard his question.

Just then a nurse sauntered in unannounced, "Tommy it's nine o'clock! You know what that means, back to your own room it's almost bedtime, " she reminded sternly yet caringly. 

Tommy shot up from his laying position, thankful for an excuse to leave the awkward situation.

“Uh, r-right! Okay I guess I’ll start heading to bed.” Tommy said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, keeping his gaze on the older woman until she was out of sight before leaning over to John.

“But, I’ll be back as soon as I can so we can watch the best of Leon kay!” The brunette said with his classic wide toothed smile before hurrying out of the room as John watched him go whilst smiling to himself .

“Geez, he really is something.” John muttered before moving to sit back on the edge of the bed, looking at his Leon picture, pink cheeks tinting a shade darker.

Tommy was quickly shooed down the hall by the nurse making sure the little troublemaker actually made it to his room. He entered his room 318, and began to get ready for bed. He made his way to his little bathroom stripping down to his tight white briefs on the way. He fetched his toothbrush, toothpaste and started to brush his teeth. 

Tommy laid in bed wide-eyed as did John, mirroring each other. They were both way too anxious with anticipation from today's events to sleep. They both glanced over to the digital clocks in their nearly identical rooms, "12:05," they muttered. 

John sat up and clicked on the TV, playing reruns of Leon's old matches while Tommy slowly crept to his door. He peered out, looking down the hallway, "Coast is clear," he murmured, slinking his way outside. John tiptoed down the hallway and crawled under the unattentive receptionist desk, he felt like 007 slinking around in the dark.

Dodging a few nurses Tommy silently made his way back to John's room. He opened the door slowly, trying to be quiet as he entered. John was just getting comfortable laying down on his stomach, a sheet over him. 

He patted the bed next to him“Hey hurry up, it’s starting.” John said in a loud whisper as Tommy slowly closed the door with a soft click, locking it, before bounding over to where John lay.

“Ok! What episode is it?” Tommy whispered back as he turned his gaze from Tommy’s TV lit face to the screen itself, before taking in a deep breath. 

It was one of Leon’s older but still epic matches, where the dark skinned champion faced off against none other than the one, the only, Nessa of Hulburry. Yet it wasn’t the usual in stadium competition but the summer competition special where all the gym leaders appeared in swimsuits; One such example-and also Leon’s opponent was Nessa who stood in a blue and gold cut one piece that tightly hugged her nubile form grinning confidently in front of her dynamaxed Drednaw.

Although the sight may have been tantalizing for most boys John and Tommy’s age, their gaze were instead drawn to the Champion. As Leon was following the theme to the T as well and- save for his cap and cape- wore only a speedo for clothing. It gave the youths a unfiltered view of The Champion’s muscled body, from his chiseled abs, bulging biceps, well defined quads and most of all; his tight fitting black and purple speedos that did little to hide the champions, well you know. It wasn’t meant to be so enticing but while watching the battle it would be a lie to say both the boys weren't more interested in Leon’s body than the match. As the minutes wore on it was surprising neither of the two said anything to where the both caught the other’s eyes trailing to.

It only became more of a shock when it was John who finally spoke up stating their obvious focus on the video.

"Leon is so sexy," John basically moaned. He was so horny from ogling that fine man meat. Tommy wasn't about to lie, "Yea, but not as sexy as you," he flirted, snuggling closer. 

Tommy could feel the bed shake slightly so he glanced back and saw John's thinly veiled butt going up and down, absentmindedly grinding his small erection into the mattress. 

Tommy turned on his side whilst facing John, he hooked his thumb under the waistband of his PJ pants and underwear, pulling the front down under his hairless balls and exposing his throbbing erection, "Seems like we both have the same problem, maybe we could help each other out?"

“Y-yeah, you first this time…” John whispered softly as he watched Tommy continue pulling his pj bottoms and underwear off, until he kicked them to the bottom corner of the bed. Blushing profusely the darker haired of the two could never get over feeling exposed around John.

A feeling the blonde boy shared doubly so as he moved his body over to lie in the middle of the bed as the sheet over him fell over to the side.

“Holy rapidash that’s hot…” Tommy breathed, his brown eyes locked on John’s lithe body as the boy wore only the doubly tinted blush on his face and nothing else as he was revealed to his best friend’s gaze.

“Y-you shouldn’t stare so much. It’s embarrassing…”John said softly hearing his friend’s soft hush toned voice, he couldn't help but rub his thighs together as his young boyhood jumped in arousal.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be so cute…” Tommy muttered just as softly. John blinked in confusion missing his friend’s words but didn’t bother to ask for him to repeat as he watched Tommy pull off his pajama top. This left his best friend as naked as he was and Tommy slowly crawled up the sheets to bring himself face to face with the blonde boy, an odd grin spread across his face.

“...heh, I really can’t tell why I get so nervous like this when we do it…” Tommy said softly as John hearing it smiled as well.

“Well, it does feel good and it’s with you so, I feel the same way.” John replied. Tommy, hearing that, couldn’t help but gush inside before setting his brow and his lips into a confident grin.

“Seriously, you shouldn’t be this cute.” Tommy said loud enough that this time John couldn’t help but hear him. There was a surprised look on the boy’s face as Tommy leaned in for a kiss on the unsuspecting boy’s lips and pressed their bodies together, gripping John’s arms for purchase as the blonde boy followed his lead. 

Tommy continued to gently kiss John's soft pale body, from his neck to his chest down to his slightly pudgy tummy. He then licked up John's throbbing shaft, it twitched as he engulfed it in his mouth.

The blonde started to pant, his breathing hastening as Tommy's tongue rolled over his sensitive purple head. John held onto Tommy's hair whilst pulling him down as his hips thrusted upwards. His right hand quickly covered his mouth, trying to stifle an obscene moan as he squirted his fresh boy semen into his lovers mouth who eagerly lapped it up.

However, not to be a selfish lover, John turned over spreading his milky cheeks, "Fuck me like Leon would, Tommy" he practically begged. 

Licking his lips he thought about how hearing John's aroused voice was all Tommy needed to hear.

Grabbing the blonde's small hips Tommy quickly lined himself to enter the smaller boy, working the head of his erection into the opening of John's pink tight entrance until the head popped in and the duo moaned in pleasure. John's insides were tight and held the crown of Tommy's boyhood tightly and then the entirety of his shaft as the faun haired youth pushed in until his erection was completely sheathed inside his best friend's tight ass and his marble sized sac caressed the blonde youth's taint.

"Oh...oh Arceus! It's in...and it feels so...so good!" John moaned, gripping the sheets for hold as his hips rocked back into Tommy's own; the latter relishing in how perfectly snug his pulsing boyhood felt in his best friend's tight embrace.

"Yeah...And now I'm going to do what you said and fuck you like Leon." Tommy moaned, his voice hot with need and showcasing the honesty of his words with a few hard but slow pumps of his hips as he started to hump John's ass.

The atmosphere was hot and heavy, a slick sheen of sweat coated their writhing bodies. Tommy was trying his best to satisfy John by giving him strong, powerful thrusts but even with his youthful vigor he was running low on stamina.

John's small hands fisted the sheets beneath him as he was roughly pounded into the mattress.

John could feel Tommy's humping become more erratic and knew this was a tell tale sign he was close, "You can cum in me," he whispered. 

With laboured breaths Tommy huffed, "Oh kay," he felt the coiled ekans unwind in his lower abdomen. His whole body shook with his climax as his balls tightened while he shot deep inside John's ass.

Exhausted, Tommy collapsed onto his lover. The two snuggled, tired they fell into a deep slumber.

The morning sun crested the horizon as the nurses made their routine rounds, a nurse opened John's door and saw the two boys sprawled out completely nude baring it all for the world to see. She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Not again" , she muttered, turning around, leaving and locking the door in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB) Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you've enjoyed ^^ it means alot. Maybe even share it with other people who would enjoy it :)


End file.
